Zero's kids
by LunaKirkland
Summary: Zero happens to come across so kids who have runaway from home from their abusive father. Zero is OC in this Contains spanking and talk of abuse


Zero was walking from class and now he had to patrol the grounds with Yuuki but he didn't want to because he had better things to do today, but he had to patrol. "Why do I have to do this I don't feel like patrolling tonight" Zero said. When he was walking to his dorm he heard something, something like crying Zero listened to the sound it sounded like a kid so Zero looked around there he saw two children that looked like they were hurt. The boy was trying to stop his sister from crying that's when Zero walked up to them. The kids stopped what they were doing when they heard "Hey what are you kids doing here "Zero said. The boy spoke and said "My name is Arthur and this is my sister Morgana who are you mister"? Zero answered "My Name is Zero Kyuri." The boy looked at Zero and said "Are you a Vampire"? Zero blinked but answered "How could you tell"? Arthur said "I can see your fangs". Zero then looked at the kids and said "why are you here and where are your parents and why are you all bruised up and cut up"? Then Arthur said "we ran away from our dad because he's the one that did this to us." Zero started getting angry how a dad can do that to their kids. "What is your father's name"? This time Morgana answered " his name is Uther ." Zero thought and finally said "How about you come with me and get you two cleaned up"? Arthur and Morgana went with Zero.

**Few Days past (The kids live with Zero)**

Its been a few days since Zero found Arthur and Morgana. Zero was having a rough time with them too. " Arthur Come back here!" Zero said Arthur was playing with a sword but Zero thought it was to dangerous so this is where we find him chasing after Arthur "Arthur please come back here and drop the sword before your hurt yourself."

Arthur just didn't listen and tripped which Zero got scared, because there goes Arthur tumbling to the floor with the sword in hand. Morgana came in and started screaming "ARTHUR ARE YOU OKAY"! Arthur just cries and Zero come to him and said " Arthur are you okay."

Zero saw the blood and got scared and picked Arthur up and, carried him to his bed, but he had a hard time with being a vampire and all. Zero carried him to his room and looked at him and said " Morgana go get me some water and bandages so we can clean your brother."

That's when Yuuki came and looked at Zero and then at the kids and then asked Zero " Zero who are these kids and what happened to the boy?" Zero looked shocked when Yuuki Came in and said " Yuuki I thought you were out patrolling "? " Zero answer me first then I will answer you."

Zero answered her and said " These kids were outside a few days ago out where the vampires could get them so I took them in here and Arthur is hurt because he didn't listen to me and tripped and cut himself. Their names are Arthur and Morgana they ran away from They're father after they were abused ."

Yuuki said " Oh well I guess that's a nice thing to do." Then Zero said " Don't tell anyone about them " Okay are you going to need help"? Yuuki said. Zero answered "yes I do need help." Yuuki said " okay the I will help we need to heal Arthur." Zero and Yuuki helped Arthur and now he was in bed when Morgana came in and started yelling at him saying "ARTHUR YOU SHOULD HAVE LISTENED TO ZERO YOU ARE LUCKY ZERO AND YUUKI SAVED YOU" Arthur looked guilty and looked at his sister and told her to go get Zero.

Morgana came to Zero and told him that Arthur was awake and he wanted to see him. So Zero came to Arthur's room and knocked on the door when he didn't here a response he opened the door and said " Arthur its Zero can I come in"? Arthur nodded his head the Zero saw that Arthur had tears in his eyes so he asked " Hey Arthur what's wrong and why are you crying?" Arthur looked at Zero and said " I'm sorry Zero I didn't mean to not listen to you, I should get punished so I'm Really Really Sorry " Arthur cried and cried.

Zero was speechless when Arthur told him that. Zero walked over to Arthur and help him as he cried and after Arthur started crying Zero started to cry a little for the boy because he thought about what happened yesterday. Zero then took Arthur and said " Arthur do you know how worried I was when I saw you yesterday tumble and fall and, then you were bleeding I so scared I might have lost you."Arthur just looked up at Zero and then said " Are you going to punish me?" Zero looked at Arthur and said " yes I going to punish you."

Then Arthur started crying again and Zero said " I am going to spank you so if you would lay over my lap." Arthur did as he was told and didn't say anything. Zero then pulled down Arthur's Pants and undergarments and then started spanking him. Arthur started crying and then started begging Zero to stop. Zero didn't stop though .

"Arthur you Smack, Smack are to listen to me from now on Smack, Smack alright"?

Arthur said Wahh ow yes I'll listen to you please ow Stop it hurts DADDY!" Arthur Cried. Zero stopped and pulled up Arthur's clothing and rubbed circles on his back soothing him and saying " Ssh its all over and I forgive you okay." Arthur said " okay daddy I'll be good." Zero then stopped and looked at Arthur and said "Arthur did you just call me daddy"? Arthur nodded his head. Zero asked " why I'm not your dad."Arthur then said "You are better then my other one, so can I call you daddy please."

Zero just looked at Arthur and stared crying and said " Arthur I would be honored to be yours and Morgana's daddy." Arthur then ran into Zero's arms and then said " I need to tell Morgana !" Zero walked out of Arthur's room and went over to Yuuki but when Yuuki saw Zero she was shocked Zero had tears in his eyes Yuuki went over and said " Zero what's wrong you've been crying."

Zero just smiled and said "Arthur wants me to be his and Morgana's dad." Yuuki just smiled back and said " Well Zero it looks like you're a daddy." Zero just rolled his eyes and then Zero someone that he did not want to see there was Kaname Kuran looking at him, and Yuuki Zero said " What In the world is he doing here Yuuki!? I told you not to tell anyone about the kids. Yuuki said " I didn't he must have found out about them." Kaname walked up to Zero and said " so you're a daddy what an interesting thing so where are the little ones ?"

As on que Arthur and Morgana come into the room running around then Arthur saw Zero and Launched at him and said "Daddy I love calling you that" Zero looking over at Arthur and said "well I love being called that." He smiled. Kaname was Speechless Zero was actually a good father.

Few Days Later (Back in Camelot)

Uther was in his throne room pacing but then realized something it was quite too quite. "SIR LEON" "SIR LEON". Uther shouted. Sir Leon Came into and said "Yes my lord?" Uther asked have Arthur and Morgana come here I want to talked them." Sir Leon said " Yes my lord I would but they are not in the castle." Uther stood up quick and shouted "WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOT HERE WHERE ELSE COULD THEY BE?!" Leon just looked at Uther and said "My lord I have no clue if you want me to find them I will." Uther just shook his head and said " no I will go I guess they haven't learned their lesson the last time, so I will go and get them myself because they need to be punished." Leon looked at him and said " yes my lord but. Don't be too hard on them I'm pretty sure they had a good reason to runaway." The Uther told Leon to get him a whip and then left to find Arthur and Morgana.

Back at Cross Academy -

Zero, Arthur, Morgana, Yuuki, and Kaname were playing. "DADDY!" Morgana screamed and Zero ran over to her and aske " Hey baby girl what's

up with my Princess?" Morgana just smiled and hugged Zero then ran outside to play with her brother. Arthur was playing with a fake sword Zero gave him when all of a sudden he saw something and what he saw frighten him. Then Morgana found Arthur she asked

"brother what's wrong with you, you look like you've seen something bad?" Then Morgana looked where Arthur was looking and was frighten as well because there was Uther their father standing by a tree with a whip in his hand and, he looked like he was looking for something or someone Arthur didn't say a word but ran inside with Morgana following behind.

Zero, Yuuki, and Kaname were talking when Arthur and Morgana came in into the room running and ran to him and hung on for dear life that's when Zero asked "Arthur, Morgana what's wrong you guys look like you've seen something horrible?" Zero hugged them back and then Arthur out into tears and said "Our dad is outside, and he has a whip, we ran inside but, I think he saw us daddy." Please I'm Scared!" Zero looked out the window and, sure enough there was Uther standing by a tree with a whip. Zero turned towards Kaname and said " Kaname we need to go talk to him, so if you could help me just this once please I don't want to see them hurt." Kaname agreed he didn't like Zero but, he didn't want see the kids get hurt, so Zero and Kaname came by Uther and Zero asked " Can I help you mister?" Uther said "Yes have you seen two kids around here?

"The boys name is Arthur and has blonde hair and, the girl Morgana has black? "Then Zero said "Yes we have but I need to ask you something first if that's alright with you?" Uther Said " Go on and ask." The Zero said "what are you planning on doing with that?" Zero said pointing at the whip in Uther's hand. Uther said " My kids need to be punished for running away Zero and Kaname got angry and Zero yelled "DON'T YOU KNOW THAT IS CHILD ABUSE!" The king looked at Zero and said

"l am the king,and I can do whatever I please now where are they, so I can get them off your hands?" Zero then got really angry but before he did anything he saw Arthur running towards Uther and then Arthur kicked him hard and Uther looked at Arthur and said "You dare hit me boy I will teach you some manners!" Then Uther took Arthur by the hand and led him to a log and told Arthur to strip and get in to position, but before he did Zero stepped in and told Kaname to take Arthur inside. Zero stared at Uther how he could do that to his son. Zero said How could do that to him Arthur is a very good child and, he is not your son anymore he is my son now get lost before you make me lose my temper." Uther couldn't believe his ears and said

"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT, I AM THE KING AND YOU WILL SHOW ME SOME RESPECT OR I WILL TEACH YOU SOME MANNERS!" as he said that he struck Zero with the whip but, it didn't hurt Zero so Zero then lost his temper and started beating up Uther and finally Uther agreed that he didn't want his kids so Uther left and went back to Camelot and killed himself. The knights were confused but who was next in line for the throne the only one they knew was Arthur the son of Uther.

(Several Years Later)

Zero was looking out the window watching Arthur and Morgana play then the doorbell rang so Zero answered it and there stood a Camelot knight no, not a knight a boy almost Arthur's age and was wearing a blue shirt brown jacket, and red neckerchief. The boy handed Zero a letter and said "May I speak to Arthur please"? Zero then got Arthur and the rest came in but Arthur then sees the boy and runs over to him and yells "MERLIN IS THAT YOU".? Merlin smiled and hugged Arthur back but then got back to reality "Arthur I have come here to tell you that your father is dead and, now you must resume the throne." Arthur looked at Merlin and said "WHAT"! Merlin told Arthur that some time ago Uther was found in his bed dead with a knife in his hand. And told Arthur that Uther killed himself. Arthur didn't cry because he didn't feel any sympathy to Uther because he abused him but being king man that would be cool but, what about his family he didn't want to leave them, so Arthur asked "Merlin I would love to but, what about my family and, I'm not of age yet". Merlin said "They can come with you and I know you're not of age yet but I'm just telling you so, Think it over and tell me." Then Arthur said goodbye to Merlin and said to take care of the castle for now until he was of age to be king. Zero then looked at Arthur and said "so my son is a king?" Arthur then said "Yeah but I don't know I don't want to leave you guys especially you. Arthur said hugging Zero, Then Zero said "you have to and you heard Merlin we can come too, so you won't be leaving us okay". Arthur just smiled and said "Thanks daddy I love you." Zero said I love you too son".

(Few years past)

Arthur was now king and Arthur made Zero a knight. Zero looked at kaname and Yuuki yes they came too The Zero said " It feels like time went by too fast one day I find two kids and make them mine and the next I know Arthur is now a King and married to Gwen and now Morgana is marring Merlin today." Kaname and Yuuki smiled Zero then looked at Morgana and said "you look beautiful sweetheart." Thanks daddy" Morgana said. Zero walked her down the aisle and looked at his son the king then gave Morgana away. Zero kissed her forehead and then looked at Merlin and said "You better take good care of her." Merlin said "I will sir." Zero sat down to watch his kids then Morgana kissed Merlin everyone applauded them as they walked out and to the reception they went and after the father daughter dance, and the first dance and, the cake the wedding was over and Zero felt proud of himself then Arthur came up to him and said "Father I want to thank you for everything you did for me and morgana I miss being a kid sometimes, but I love being king." Zero laughed at that once Arthur left to go talk to Merlin Zero then looked up at the sky and said "Thank you." Kaname and Yuuki looked at at Zero and smiled; Then Yuuki looked at her belly and rubbed it saying "well at least we know he's a good father". Kaname said " yeah he better be or else." Yuuki laughed oh yes yuuki is pregnant with Zero's kids they got married and well Kaname was okay with it, so he allowed it to happen so Zero, Yuuki, Kaname, Arthur, Morgana, and Merlin lived happily ever after.

The End


End file.
